Luciaña
by Pegace
Summary: Luciaña est éperdument amoureuse d'un des Maraudeur les plus innaccessible: Sirius Black. Cependant 1suite d'évenements les rapprocheront, mais est ce que le beau Gryffondor répondra pour autant aux sentiments de Luciaña? Cela lui parait guère réalisable.
1. au coeur de ses pensées

**Auteur: **Pegace

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, le monde Harry Potter, appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seuls Luciña, Mike et Fiona Lupin sont issus de mon imagination! -

**Rated : **K+

**Genre:** romance/humour

**Résumé: **Luciaña est éperdument amoureuse d'un des Maraudeur les innaccessibles: Sirius Black. Cependant 1suite d'évenements les rapprocheront, ms est ce q le beau Gryffondor répondra pour autant aux stmts de Luciaña? Cela lui parait guère réalisable...

* * *

**_¤ Luciaña ¤ _**

* * *

- Ben alors tu les bouges tes petites fesses ou t'attends le déluge ? interrogea Mike. 

- Hein ???

Mike leva les yeux au ciel, puis fini par prendre son amie Luciña par la main et il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'intérieur du train qui attendait sagement sur la voix 9 ¾.

Luciña sembla enfin sortir de son état comateux et ses paupières se mirent à cligner à plusieurs reprises comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là Mike ? l'interrogea-t-elle en prenant conscience qu'ils se tenaient main dans la main.

- Quelle question ! Je t'emmène jusque dans un des wagon parce que pendant un cours instant j'ai cru que tu avais perdu la capacité propre à l'homme : celle d'utiliser ton cerveau…

Luciña sembla perplexe un moment, puis d'un coup elle comprit ! Mike faisait référence au fait qu'elle venait de voir le plus beau Gryfondor sur le quai et qu'elle s'était perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle en avait perdue le sens de la réalité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Les yeux du jeune homme l'emportait dans un autre monde où le temps et l'espace n'existait pas. Seuls ses yeux comptaient ! Pourtant elle doutait qu'il la connaisse malgré les 6 années qu'ils avaient déjà passé dans la même école de magie. Une fois encore elle s'était donc laissée aller à le regarder innocemment et se n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Un peu honteuse de son attitude elle se mit à rougir.

- Voyons petite fille tu vas pas me dire que tu regrette le fait d'être restée pétrifiée comme une méduse pendant une dizaine de minute alors que j'étais en train de te raconter mes passionnantes vacances, la taquina-t-il.

- Une méduse !? Charmante comparaison… Je te ferais remarquer que de toute manière l'événement le plus important de tes vacances a dût être celui où tu as marché sur la patte du chat de ta voisine…

Mike grimaça à se souvenir.

- Je vois que tu aura au moins suivi une partie de mon monologue ! N'empêche que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort : mes vacances n'ont pas été tout ce qu'il y a des plus passionnantes… Heureusement nous voilà parti pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard et je suis bien décidé à faire un maximum de chose pour que cette dernière année reste mémorable !

- J'ai bien peur que notre principale occupation sera de préparer nos examens… soupira Luciña.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est un petit détail que j'ai du oublier dans ma liste des chose à faire !

- Bravo ! Est-ce que tu es sur que quand le Choixpeau a décidé de t'envoyer à Serdaigle sa voix n'a pas dérapé et qu'il ne comptait pas t'envoyer ailleurs ?

Mike fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis lui répondit d'un ton des plus sérieux :

- C'est fort possible, cependant je pense qu'aucune maison n'aurait vraiment pu me correspondre…, puis il lui sourit de toute ses dents et lui ouvrit la porte d'un des compartiments qui étaient encore non occupés.

Après lui avoir fait une gracieuse révérence pour la laisser passer il rota bruyamment.

- Tu es désespérant !

- Merci.

C'est vrai que le jeune serdaigle était un spécimen à part entière ! Il aimait passer son temps à plaisanter, et rechignait à travailler, cependant il obtenait toujours des notes excellentes. De plus, il mettait un point d'honneur à accumuler les pitreries, au grand désespoir des professeurs qui n'essayait plus guère de le calmer. Les détentions semblaient d'ailleurs l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Luciña se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryfondor, mais il lui répondait à chaque fois que sa place était à ses cotés et puis de toute façon, le courage il s'en était toujours passé et il voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait lui servir ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il plaisantait, et elle n'avait trouvé d'autre explication au choix de Choixpeau que c'était à cause de sa capacité à apprendre et comprendre plus vite que la normale qu'il s'était retrouvé à Serdaigle… Pour la décision du Choixpeau la concernant, elle n'avait aucun doute ! Elle aimait passer son temps dans les livres à étudier depuis toujours.

Une fois ses bagages rangés, la jeune serdaigle s'assit contre la fenêtre et se mit à regarder dehors dans l'espoir d'apercevoir de nouveau l'étudiant de Poudlard qu'elle considérait comme le plus beau : Sirius Black.


	2. réveil difficile

- Lou !!!

- Hein ?? Quoi ?? Où ça un basilic ?? s'écria d'une voix endormie la jeune concernée.

Cette question totalement hors de propos eut pour effet d'attirer le regard de ses camarades de serdaigle les plus proche d'elle.

Mike regarda sa jeune amie d'un sourire moqueur. Elle s'était assoupie sur la table de la Grande Salle où ils se trouvaient pour prendre leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année à Poudlard. Ils étaient installés depuis quelques minutes seulement et Luciaña venait de s'endormir. Elle jeta un regard noir à son ami qui venait de la tirer du doux pays de Morphée. Cela aurait peut être moins amusé Mike si l'effet de ce regard n'était pas perturbé par l'état des yeux de Luciaña : gonflés et rouges. La réaction de Luciaña l'amusa donc plus qu'autre chose.

- Il me semblait que malgré ton jeune age tu étais au courant que la nuit était faite pour dormir. Mais peut être que tu as besoin de 12heures de sommeil petite fille ? lui chuchota-t-il après que les autres élèves se situant à proximité d'eux soit retournés à leur occupation jugée plus intéressante, à savoir l'ingurgitation du plus de petits gâteaux en prévision de la dure journée que chacun devrait subir : celle de leur premier jour de cours…

- Mais euh, pas ma faute…J'ai voulu relire certaines de mes notes de cours de l'année passée hier soir et je me suis endormie un peu tard.

- Un peu ?? Tu plaisante Lou ! Je me suis réveillée vers 3 heures du matin et tu étais encore en train de travailler ! s'exclama Julia, une amie de Luciaña qui se trouvait dans le même dortoir qu'elle.

Luciaña marmonna quelque chose de totalement inaudible ce qui eut pour effet de faire se rapprocher tous ses amis d'au moins 15 centimètres vers elle pour essayer de mieux comprendre. Malheureusement, les tables ne sont pas non plus gigantesques… et un accident est si vite arrivée… Julia et Susie, une autre serdaigle présente dans sa chambre, se cognèrent donc violemment la tête l'une contre l'autre.

Pendant que Mike tentait d'étouffer son fou rire, les 2accidentées se massèrent longuement le front en se réprimant chacune de la bêtise dont faisait preuve l'autre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais de si intéressant qui a provoqué ce grand malheur sur nos 2amies, se moqua gentiment Rafael, qui se trouvait être dans le même dortoir que Mike.

- Seulement que je savais pas quelle heure il était parce que je n'ai plus de réveil…

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ce magnifique bijou de technologie moldue ? s'intéressa Mike assez surpris.

- L'ais cassé…

Le sourire de Mike refit son apparition.

- Et tu n'as pas réussi à le réparer par magie ?

- Il était divisé en trop de morceaux… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Pendant que seul Mike semblait avoir compris et que son sourire prenait un malin plaisir à s'étendre jusqu'à ses 2 oreilles, les autres la regardèrent avec de grands yeux d'incompréhension.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?? Tu l'as au moins depuis ta première année ici et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà entendu dire qu'il ait eu le moindre problème, s'exclama Susie.

- Y a 2 jours sa sonnerie m'a un peu pris au dépourvu et je me suis énervée, du coup il a rencontré un peu trop violemment le mur de ma chambre… s'expliqua timidement Luciaña.

Les 4 amis de Luciaña se mirent à rire et cette dernière tenta de manger son petit déjeuner le plus dignement possible. Mais elle n'arriva pas à cacher longtemps son amusement et l'effet de sa bouderie fut altéré par son sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir.

Cependant ils cessèrent tous de rire lorsque leur nouvel emploi du temps leur parvint.

En effet, le fait de commencer la semaine par 2 heures d'histoire de la magie n'était guère réjouissant. D'autant plus quand le professeur s'appelle Mr Binns et que c'est un fantôme des plus ennuyeux.

Un soupir général se fit entendre de la part de tous les élèves de 7ème année de Serdaigle. Une seule personne semblait enthousiaste : Luciaña. Elle ne cessait de fixer le parchemin où se trouvait l'emploi du temps d'un sourire béat.

- Tu t'es découvert une passion torride pour Binns ? s'inquiéta Rafael.

Elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

Julia comparait son parchemin avec celui de Luciaña pour voir si elles ne possédaient pas le même mais elle n'y trouva aucune différence.

- Ahaha ! Il me semble que c'est parce que nous avons cours commun avec les Gryffondor mes amis !!! s'exclama Mike, ravi d'avoir compris.

Ceci fut confirmé quand Luciaña prit une belle teinte pivoine. Tous savaient que le beau Black ne rendait pas leur amie insensible, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de la taquiner car Susie leur fit prendre compte qu'ils étaient en retard pour leur premier cours de l'année. C'est donc en courant qu'ils entamèrent leur journée, mais cela ne les empêcha pas pour autant de lancer des sourires taquins à Luciaña qui tentait pourtant de les devancer pour ne pas avoir à croiser leur regard. Malheureusement pour elle, ses tentatives tournaient chaque fois à l'échec puisque c'était sans compter sur Mike qui lui barrait continuellement le chemin pour pouvoir ensuite lui lancer des yeux de biche et papillonner des paupières dans sa direction.

Agacée Luciaña tenta brusquement de les doubler par la droite mais elle ne se rendit compte trop tard que cet endroit du couloir était déjà occupé par d'autres élèves. C'est donc avec trop de vitesse qu'elle percuta un groupe de 7année. Si elle en jugeait par la couleur rouge qu'elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, elle en déduisit que c'était des Gryffondor. Elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et l'entraîna dans sa chute malgré elle. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin ré-ouvrir les yeux, prête à se faire engueuler de toute la force des poumons du pauvre Gryffondor, elle vit le grand sourire du jeune homme qui se trouvait sous elle. Elle fut d'abord soulagée de constater qu'il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Mais quand elle entendit le rire du jeune homme, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond (et ce n'était pas dût uniquement au fait que son pauvre petit corps bondissait réellement en raison du fou rire qu'était en train de prendre le Gryffondor sur lequel elle était totalement couchée). Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce rire. Et lorsqu'elle osa monter son regard elle croisa les magnifiques yeux chocolat dont elle rêvait chaque nuit. Ses joues se mirent à la brûler brusquement et elle tenta de se relever comme elle put tout en s'excusant une bonne centaine de fois auprès de Sirius Black…

Une fois debout, elle lui tendit donc timidement sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'accepta joyeusement. Cependant elle se douta qu'elle ne lui servit guère puisqu'il se releva sans peine et sans qu'elle ait besoin de tirer sur sa main, qui était, soit dit en passant, tout ce qui était de plus doux et soigné, tout en dégageant une grande force. Peut être ne voulait-il pas l'offenser en refusant son aide ? Elle chassa brusquement cette idée en secouant la tête. Inutile de rêver à l'inaccessible. Le retour à la réalité n'en est que plus dur par la suite.

Sirius Black dût considérer son geste de la tête comme une autre expression de son malaise et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de passer son bras autour du cou de Luciaña.

- Inutile de te tracasser Luciaña ! J'avais justement du mal à me réveiller ce matin ! J'ai l'impression que grace à toi je suis prêt à affronter cette journée de pied ferme, plaisanta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cette phrase fit rire un bon nombre de personne qui semblait les entourer, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas seule avec son beau Gryffondor. Ses 4 amis de Serdaigle la regardait avec de grands sourire ravis. Et à coté d'eux se trouvaient 5 autres étudiants, tous de Gryffondor: les meilleurs amis de Sirius Black. Il y avait James Potter, une des grande star de Poudlard (sa beauté et ses spectaculaires performances au Quidditch n'y étant pas pour rien...) ; Remus Lupin, un gars aussi mystérieux que charmant ; Peter Pettigrow, petit gars timide mais sympathique aux yeux de tous ; ainsi que Fiona Lupin, la jeune soeur de Remus, une belle jeune fille aux mêmes yeux dorés que son frère sauf que les siens semblaient pétiller de vie à tout instant ; et enfin Lily Evans, celle que tous considérait comme la future petite amie de James Potter… lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte tout deux qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Tout ce petit monde semblait donc bien rire de la situation et les regardait avec amusement.

Mais cependant le cerveau de la pauvre serdaigle semblait s'être bloqué sur pause !

« Il… connaît… mon nom !!! Il m'a … regardé… dans les … yeux !!! » pensa-t-elle avec une joie sans borne.

Elle réussit tout de même à se reprendre en évitant de lui baver dessus, et elle lui rendit un faible sourire en s'excusant encore une fois.


	3. jalouses de quoi?

Couchée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres, Luciaña revivait mentalement le cours de sa journée. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène du matin. Comment elle avait eu la malchance… (enfin plutôt la chance ! ) de chuter sur Sirius Black. Comment il avait montré une fois de plus son sens de l'humour et sa gentillesse. Et surtout comment elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure voix que la sienne pour prononcer son prénom.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait le prononcer, et son nom prenait soudain une toute autre dimension. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié plus que ça. « Luciaña » n'était certes pas un nom banal mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère avait tant tenu à la nommer ainsi. Elle préférait de loin le surnom que lui donnaient ses amis : Lou. Elle aimait cette sonorité lui évoquant son animal préféré : le loup.

Tout en cet animal la fascinait : la douceur qu'il semblait dégager et la prestance qu'il avait.

Elle aimait ce contraste.

En fait, tout ce qui avait comme qui dirait deux facettes l'intriguait.

Et cela en raison du fait qu'elle avait en horreur l'idée que les gens fixent une étiquette sur les autres et qu'ils ne peuvent ensuite plus y échapper. Dès lors que les gens ont une première impression sur leur interlocuteur, ils le répertorient dans une des catégorie qu'ils ont décidés : intellectuel, comique, sans intérêt, profiteur… Comme si une personnalité était constituée d'un seul élément et sans aucune complexité. Elle détestait ce genre de catégorisation car la personne ne pouvait ensuite plus en sortir.

Elle en avait fait l'expérience avant d'avoir la chance d'intégrer Poudlard. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, elle était dans une école moldue et ses camarades l'avaient immédiatement considérés comme une fille arrogante. Ils pensaient qu'elle se croyait supérieure ( ce qui, au cas où vous en douteriez, n'avait jamais été le cas), et depuis lors, ils avaient pris la décision de lui mener la vie dure pour lui faire regretter son soit disant comportement. Heureusement cette page de son histoire était maintenant tournée. Et même si à Poudlard on la considérait comme une élève trop studieuse, cette image lui posait moins de problème.

Mais, pour en revenir au cours de ses pensées sur son prénom, depuis que le magnifique, le splendide, le grandiose, le merveilleux Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, avait prononcé ces 3 syllabes : Lu-cia-ñia, elles lui semblaient tout de suite plus belles. Elle était loin de trouver son prénom comme le plus beau du monde ( moldu comme sorcier), mais elle aimerait seulement l'entendre plus souvent sortir de la bouche de Sirius…

Après avoir longtemps philosophée sur son prénom, elle se souvint de la sensation d'être entouré par le bras de Sirius Black. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand elle y repensa, et elle savoura la chance qu'elle avait eut. Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut un geste à son égard, et sûrement la dernière selon elle, mais combien d'autres filles auraient aimé être à sa place ! Elle ne préférait pas le savoir… Elle était très bien là haut tout de seule sur son petit nuage.

Pour Sirius cela avait semblé tout naturel, mais Luciaña en était encore sous le choc. Elle n'avait su comment réagir mais Sirius ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se torturer l'esprit en se demandant quoi faire puisqu'il l'avait entraîné vers leur cours commun tout en discutant avec ses propres amis et ses nouveaux compagnons de route serdaigles. Il s'était avéré qu'il connaissait tous leur prénom. Et bien que Luciaña était un peu déçue puisqu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne connaisse que le sien, elle lui fit tout de même part de son étonnement une fois qu'elle fut remise de son choix dût à sa chute… ce qui prit bien 5 minutes au moins… heureusement, le château est grand et la salle de cours de Binns n'était pas la porte à coté…

- Tu as réussi à retenir tous nos noms ?

- Ça t'étonne que je sache utiliser ma mémoire ?! s'exclama avec amusement Sirius tout en affichant une mine faussement attristée. C'est vrai que 6 ans dans la même école c'est cours mais enfin bon…

Luciaña décida de rentrer dans son jeu :

- Evidemment que ça m'étonne ! Je croyais que le mode d'emploi du cerveau n'était distribué qu'aux serdaigles !

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un cas exceptionnel ! Les autres Gryffondor n'ont eu droit qu'à l'option courage. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être aussi parfait que moi, plaisanta Sirius.

Pendant que tous riaient, et que les gryffondors levaient également les yeux au ciel avec amusement, Luciaña se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans la salle de cours. Sirius enleva son bras, mais l'attention de la jeune serdaigle était portée sur les regards mauvais que lui lançaient plusieurs filles déjà présentes dans la salle. Elle alla s'installer avec ses amis dans les premiers rangs après avoir salué les gryffondors qui, eux, se dirigeaient vers le fond de la classe.

- Tu attise déjà la jalousie, lui chuchota Mike à l'oreille.

Il semblait avoir remarqué son trouble face aux réactions de certaines de leurs camarades de classe.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je vois pas pourquoi elles seraient jalouses de moi ! Il parle ainsi avec tout le monde, et ce n'est pas avec ma tête qu'elles ont quoique ce soit à craindre ! Il ne peut qu'aimer les belles filles ! En plus, c'est probablement la première et dernière fois qu'il m'adresse la parole. Pas de quoi être jalouse, lui murmura-t-elle tout doucement de peur d'être entendue par qui que ce soit.

Elle ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde puisse découvrir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Sirius, de peur qu'il soit ensuite au courant et la considère comme toutes ces pimbêches lui tournant autour et qui étaient prêtes à mourir pour un de ses regards.

De toute façon sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ne devait jamais sacrifier sa vie pour qui que ce soit !

Bien qu'elle était peut être tout de même prête à y laisser un orteil ou deux pour un autre plongeons dans ses yeux…

- De une, elles se basent sur ce qu'elles voient : tu es arrivée en cours avec Sirius Black accroché à toi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ; et de deux, il faut que tu sache que tu es très très loin d'être moche petite Luciaña ! Tu as plus de charme que ces filles cherchant à disparaître sous leur tonne de maquillage…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement et fit semblant de s'intéresser au cours qui venait de débuter.

Pourtant pendant tout le cours elle ne cessa de chercher à se remémorer toutes les filles qui étaient entrées en classe avec Sirius pendu à leur cou. Soit elle n'avait aucune mémoire, soit il n'y en avait eu aucune.

Luciaña finit donc par s'endormir en se disant que de toute façon Sirius Black était trop bien pour une serdaigle comme elle. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rêver de son beau prince charmant rouge et or. Il est parfois bon de s'enfermer un cours instant dans ce qui nous ferait on ne peut plus plaisir, comme par exemple les bras de Sirius, même si ce n'est qu'en rêve…


	4. sous le choc

- Vous en pensez quoi de cette nouvelle prof? interrogea Susie.

- Son cours n'était pas des plus intéressant mais elle n'est déjà pas soporifique et c'est un bon point, fit remarquer Rafael.

Ils revenaient de leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et venaient de découvrir leur nouvelle professeur. C'était une sorcière assez massive avec une mâchoire carrée. Ce qui la rendait cependant hors du commun était le fait qu'elle portait un monocle. Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait présenté lors du banquet d'arrivée, les élèves avaient tous étaient surpris par son apparence. Elle semblait jeune mais une force se dégageait d'elle.

- C'est sur, mais la pratique des maléfices de modification corporelle aurait été plus agréable. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir arranger Rogue… soupira Mike avec un sourire mauvais.

Tous se mirent à rire puisque Mike avait effectivement réalisé un maléfice sur Rogue malgré le fait que leur nouvelle professeur voulait se contenter de leur apprendre la théorie pour qu'ils aient une meilleure connaissance de ces sorts avant de les employer. Seulement elle n'en avait rien su… Mike avait réussi à rendre discrètement le nez de Rogue dix fois plus gros que sa taille normale. Enfin, « discrètement » est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il ne s'était pas fait surprendre à effectuer le sort, car Rogue, pour sa part, n'avait plus rien de discret… Il était devenu le centre d'intérêt et des fous rire de la classe. La jolie teinte jaune que son nez avait également pris n'y était pas non plus pour rien.

- Tu as vraiment tout d'un rapace mon cher ami, lui fit remarquer Rafael. J'en serais presque venu à plaindre Rogue quand il se plaignait de ne plus rien voir à cause de son nez…

- Héhé ! C'est vrai qu'il a sacrément louché ! Mais il n'avait pas qu'à insulter Sophie de cruche blonde sans cervelle, répliqua Mike.

- Vous avez accompli un grand acte de noblesse preux chevalier Mike, se moqua gentiment Luciaña. Mais en tout cas tu ferais mieux d'être sur tes gardes pendant quelques jours, parce que j'ai bien peur que Goyle t'ait vu prononcer un sort en direction de Rogue. Et bien qu'il soit aussi intelligent que ses deux chaussettes réunis, je ne doute pas qu'il informera Rogue de ce qu'il a vu. Et tu sais comme il aime la vengeance…

- Ne t'inquiète pas : un Mike averti en vaux deux, philosopha-t-il.

- Misère… Un seul suffisait ! se plaignit Luciaña.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, qu'un groupe de Gryffondor se joignirent bruyamment à eux au détour d'un couloir. Parmi eux se trouvaient Lily Evans, que Luciaña trouvait sympathique bien qu'elle ne la connaissait que par l'intermédiaire de travail commun qu'elles avaient effectués quelque fois ensemble en classe l'année précédente. De chaque coté d'elle se trouvait les deux Lupin. Tout trois semblaient discuter de travail scolaire. James Potter et Peter Pettigrow se tenaient quant à eux juste derrière. Peter semblait pris dans une grande conversation et essayait d'expliquer quelque chose à James à l'aide de grand geste, cependant il était difficile de dire si James l'écoutait puisque son regard était fixé sur la longue chevelure rousse de Lily qui se tenait juste devant lui. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de poing involontaire de Peter qui le fit détourner le regard et il prit apparemment conscience que Peter était présent.

Luciaña se détourna des excuses que fournissait Peter à son ami pour s'intéresser à l'absence de son Maraudeur préféré. Cependant elle ne se posa pas longtemps la question de savoir où se trouvait Sirius Black car elle se sentie subitement prisonnière. En effet, quelqu'un s'était glissé derrière elle et lui bloquait les deux bras derrière son dos.

- Désolé jeune Serdaigle, mais c'est pour m'assurer que cette fois vous ne me sauteriez pas dessus en me voyant. Je voulais d'abord tenir à vous informer qu'aujourd'hui je suis parfaitement bien réveillé et que je n'ai pas besoin de vos services pour être sûre que je ne me rendorme pas debout, la taquina-t-il.

- Voyons Sirius ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que cette charmante jeune fille se faisait pourtant un plaisir de s'étaler par terre, ironisa James en lançant un clin d'œil mutin à Luciaña, après s'être détourné des « Je suis vraiment désolé ! » et des « Je m'excuse mille fois ! » que ne cessait de lui dire Peter, pour se préoccuper plutôt des nouvelles extravagances de son meilleur ami Sirius.

- En effet, vous venez de briser mon rêve Monsieur Sirius Black. C'était pour moi un honneur de vous écraser sous mon poids, dit Luciaña sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en essayant néanmoins de cacher du mieux possible la rougeur que venaient de prendre ses joues.

- C'est vrai qu'en parlant de poids… tu n'es pas si légère que ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

Le rire fut collectif et Luciaña était loin d'être vexée puisqu'elle avait tendance à être plutôt trop maigre.

Julia se mit à faire un long monologue sur l'importance d'une nourriture saine pour un corps sain.

Surpris par son débit de parole à la minute, les Gryffondors la regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Les Serdaigles, quant à eux, étaient habitués au discours parfois peu captivant de leur amie, et ils s'amusaient donc de l'étonnement des rouges et or. Après quelques minutes de tentative d'attention sur ce qu'elle disait, Sirius finit par se lasser et il chuchota discrètement à l'oreille de Luciaña qu'il venait de libérer :

- Est-ce que prochainement ça serait possible de te voir seule un instant ?

Cette fois, ce fut-elle qui restait béat. Rêvait-elle ou Sirius Black voulait lui parler à elle seule ? Néanmoins une bouche grande ouverte ne lui semblait pas la meilleure façon de lui répondre et après un certain temps elle réussit à se ressaisire et elle hocha brievement la tête sans oser regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

- Alors ce soir à 20h30 devant la statue de Grégory le Hautain. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est seulement pour te parler de Peter, jugea-t-il bon de préciser après avoir interpréter l'hésitation de la Serdaigle comme la crainte d'avoir affaire à un guet à pan.

Cependant, ceci laissa Luciaña encore plus perplexe. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Peter venait faire là. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui à part qu'il était moins doué que ses amis dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit. Peut être que c'était cela. Ils en avaient peut être assez de devoir continuellement l'aider dans ses devoirs, et qu'ils voulaient maintenant demander l'aider à un Serdaigle pour s'occuper de lui. Mais pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi Peter ne serait-il pas venu lui demander directement ? Luciaña s'embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses tentatives d'explication quand James reprit enfin la parole pendant une seconde d'interruption de Julia qui reprenait sa respiration dut à une trop longue explication des bienfaits du sport :

- Nous nous excusons de vous abandonner mais les courageux Gryffondors que nous sommes doivent aller affronter notre chère directrice McGonagall.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà une détention ?! s'étonna Mike.

- Eh bien… si, lui répondit Remus Lupin d'une voix faussement malheureuse. Nous ne sommes pas aussi discipliné que les Serdaigles, l'embeta-t-il gentillement.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Moi qui espérait tant récolter la première détention de l'année, se lamenta Mike.

Les Gryffondors qui n'avait apparemment pas prévu ça, le regardèrent très amusé et les Maraudeurs se jetèrent des coups d'œil entre eux et ont pouvaient apercevoir une lumière de malice dans leurs yeux.

- Les Serdaigles sont en réalité pleins de surprise, constata Fiona Lupin.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Ça fait plaisir de voir de la folie en chacun, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Il faudrait qu'on fasse un coup ensemble un de ces jours si l'envie t'en prend !

Lily remuait négativement la tête avec lassitude. En effet elle était préfete, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait guère d'autorité sur ses amis Maraudeurs, et que malgré les protestations qu'elle pouvait apporter, elle ne les changerait pas. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ?

- Une blague avec les Maraudeurs !!! Se serait un honneur, leur répondit-il en levant une main à son cœur puis en explosant de rire. Non, mais sincèrement ça serait avec grand plaisir ! Faites moi signe quand vous voulez !

- Aye aye aye, déjà qu'on avait du mal à le tenir. Si maintenant il se trouve des gens pour l'encourager on est pas sorti de la tanière, se lamenta Susie en essayant toutefois de cacher son sourire.

Il est vrai que les blagues du Serdaigle était guère déplaisante. Elles leur permettaient de se divertir et de se changer les idées face à tout le travail qu'ils devaient fournir pendant leur année.

Cependant, Luciaña était pour le moment très loin de tout cela. Une phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête : « Est-ce que prochainement ça serait possible de te voir seule un instant ? ». Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une voix si agréable ? De plus, le fait d'avoir senti son souffle sur son cou ne l'aidait pas à rester attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ce n'est donc que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que les Maraudeurs étaient partis de leurs cotés, et que ses amis se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Cependant Mike l'attendait sagement, le dos appuyé contre un mur, et un grand sourire narquois suspendu à ses lèvres. Lui seul semblait avoir remarqué la messe basse de Sirius à l'égard de Luciaña. Cette dernière soupira en sachant pertinemment que son ami allait lui tirer les verres du nez d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur.


	5. prédominance des apparences

Luciaña remuait distraitement ses carottes. Sa fourchette faisait des allers retours dans son assiette. La jeune Serdaigle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de la bouillie de carotte qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle venait de finir d'expliquer à Mike ce que Sirius lui avait dit et comment, maintenant, ses propres pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

Mike était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées après l'explication de son amie. Il semblait rechercher la solution la plus plausible.

- Peut être que Peter Pettigrow est fou amoureux de toi, tenta-t-il plutôt amusé par cette perspective.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !!! C'est totalement impossible ! Il ne me connaît même pas ! Je ne lui ai quasiment jamais adressé la parole, s'exclama Luciaña.

- Et alors ?? Ne me dit pas que ça ne te rappel aucune situation, lui fit-il pertinemment remarqué en évoquant ce qu'elle ressentait elle même pour Sirius. De toute façon je ne vois vraiment pas d'autre explication ! Mes neurones ont dut être trop ramollis par mon écoute trop régulière des groupes de musique de rock, plaisanta-t-il en faisant référence à la discussion qu'entretenait Julia avec Susie comme quoi le rock ne pouvait qu'altérer les capacités mentales.

Luciaña secoua la tête avec lassitude en se demandant comment son amie Julia pouvait tenir de tels discours aussi stupides. Elle était dotée d'une grande gentillesse et d'une certaine intelligence, cependant elle semblait croire à toutes les sornettes les plus abracadabrantesques qu'elle entendait. Et cela ne cessait de s'empirer depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'un Poufsouffle d'une année inférieure : Paul Lovegood.

Elle regarda avec dégoût la bouillie de carotte qu'elle venait de créer, puis elle décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de manger. Elle n'arriverait pas à avaler une seule bouchée. Elle était trop pré-occupé de savoir ce que lui voulait Sirius.

Elle se leva donc et après un bref signe de la main à ses amis elle sortie de la grande salle. Mike lui sourit avec compassion tandis que les autres Serdaigles qui se trouvaient à coté d'elle la regardaient partir avec curiosité. Elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour rejoindre Sirius. Elle décida donc de flâner dans les couloirs en attendant 20h30. Elle observait les tableaux accrochés sur les murs. Leurs occupants la regardaient pour la plupart avec courtoisie et répondaient aimablement à ses saluts.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule à déambuler dans le château ainsi sans destination particulière.

Cela remontait à un an.

Lorsque son père était mort.

Elle s'était sentie tellement mal pendant de longues semaines. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui cette même boule lui serrait la gorge et son estomac se nouait. Mais elle avait su faire front. Après la solitude qu'elle s'était imposée les semaines suivant le décès de cet homme qu'elle respectait plus que tout, elle avait réussi à retrouver goût à la vie. Et la présence de ses amis n'y était pas pour rien. Ils avaient su la comprendre et lui avaient ré-appris à sourire puis à rire. Cependant elle savait pertinemment que la douleur enfouie en elle serait toujours présente. Il était inutile de se leurrer. Jamais son père ne disparaîtrait de son esprit et surtout de son cœur. Elle revoyait son visage chaleureux bien que ravagé constamment par la fatigue et une douleur muette. Et surtout son sourire. Elle le revoyait toujours avec ce sourire qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'il la savait perturbée. Il ne l'obligeait jamais à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui montrait seulement qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Pourtant c'était maintenant trop tard. Plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Plus jamais elle ne croiserait son doux regard. Plus jamais elle ne rirait avec lui. De plus, cette douloureuse perte n'avait fait que l'éloigner davantage de sa mère. C'était une femme moldue dotée d'une grande bonté mais néanmoins assez distante avec sa fille. Elle était très occupée par son emploi : elle travaillait au ministère du monde non sorcier, et son travail l'accaparait beaucoup. Il semblait même qu'elle avait décidé d'y consacrer tout son temps libre depuis que son mari était décédé. Comme si la vision de sa fille la ramenait à la dure réalité que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ne serait plus jamais à ses cotés. Bien sur elle aimait sa fille mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Luciaña chassa les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux couleur noisette.

Elle se dit qu'il était inutile de se laisser déborder par la tristesse et la nostalgie maintenant. Elle avait tout de même rendez-vous avec le plus magnifique Maraudeur ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Un petit sourire refit son apparition sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à l'hypothèse de Mike : Peter et elle ! Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Cependant elle se sentait honteuse de réagir ainsi. Qu'avait-elle à reprocher à ce jeune garçon ? Il n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle. C'était juste qu'il ressemblait plus à un camarade de classe qu'à un petit ami. Il n'avait rien de très attirant et elle ne souhaitait nullement se retrouver dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer enlacée à lui dans une étreinte passionnelle. Beurk : rien qu'en pensant à lui sans vêtement elle avait envie de crier. Il n'était pas tant repoussant que ça, mais son ventre bien rebondi, son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides n'avaient rien de très séduisants…

Sirius était tout son contraire. Grand, un sourire charmeur, des yeux rieurs légèrement cachés par quelques mèches négligentes qui leur tombaient dessus, et des lèvres qui vous invitez à les embrasser.

Le sourire rêveur de Luciaña se figea soudain. Elle se trouvait minable. Comment osait-elle juger les gens sur leur physique ! Elle se permettait de repousser Peter seulement parce qu'il n'était pas beau. En plus, elle ne connaissait Sirius que de réputation. Elle avait été séduite par son charme, rien de plus. Il était peut être égoïste, arrogant, cupide… Ces caractéristiques semblaient pourtant tellement lointaines de Sirius Black. Mais après tout, peut être qu'elle se l'imaginait uniquement comme elle percevait un prince charmant. Elle lui attribuait des qualités qu'il ne possédait peut être même pas. Et puis on racontait tellement de choses horribles sur la famille Black et les liens étroits qu'ils auraient avec la magie noire.

Pourtant elle en était persuadée : Sirius était quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'était pas uniquement dut à la notoriété qu'il possédait dans l'école ni à son physique. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle même qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Quand elle regardait ses yeux elle ne voyait aucune méchanceté. Beaucoup de malice, c'était vrai, mais aussi parfois une tristesse profonde qu'elle aurait secrètement aimé pouvoir faire disparaître. Elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait cette douleur mentale qu'il semblait de temps en temps éprouver, d'autant plus qu'il donnait l'impression d'être continuellement de bonne humeur, mais elle n'aimait pas le sentir mal. Quand elle apercevait cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard elle aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais elle n'oserait jamais et de toute façon elle doutait qu'il accepterait de se faire traiter ainsi comme un enfant.

Elle soupira puis elle entendit avec surprise un petit rire gêné.

Elle releva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black qui lui souriait timidement.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant la statue de Gregory le Hautain. Sirius avait les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et il était négligemment appuyé contre la représentation d'un homme qui levait tellement le nez d'un air supérieur qu'on aurait pu passer qu'il allait se briser la nuque.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêterait autant de venir parler avec moi ! Je te promet je ferais cours et tu pourra retrouver bientôt tes amis ! lui dit-il.

Sirius semblait embrassé de penser qu'il la dérangeait !

- Non non ne t'inquiètes pas ça n'a rien à voir avec notre…discussion ! Ca ne m'embête pas de parler avec toi ! C'est juste que… j'ai tendance à m'exaspérer toute seule…, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rassuré, Sirius retrouva son air mutin, puis il se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, il l'ouvrit et se glissa sur le coté de l'encadrement de la porte, il effectua une petite révérence et d'un signe galant de la main, lui fit signe de passer première.


	6. dans l'attente

_Tout d'abord merci à toutes ces gentils reviews !!!!_

_C'est vraiment très très agréable donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à en poster une ! Petite ou grande le plaisir est toujours là !_

_Merci à Miss Lalou, Melitta Fairy, Soblack, miss cerise, titemaya, Missterre, GaBy27,_ lilly121 et enfin choco-pops !

_Je souhaiterais répondre à une petite interrogation de GaBy27 : ce n'est pas anodin si Lou en pince pour Sirius. Il y a une explication, en dehors de son physique de rêve bien entendu ! Cela sera expliqué, mais… plus tard !!_

_Ensuite je souhaite à m'excuser pour le temps écoulé… Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous s'en souvienne, mais à vrai dire ça fait trèèès longtemps que j'ai commencé à publier ce début d'histoire. Et puis le temps a fait que ben… j'ai plus écris… Je vous fais part de mes plus plates excuses!! Et pour cela j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que ce que j'ai eu l'habitude de publier jusqu'à présent !_

_J'ai également innové un petit peu en ajoutant à certains moments les pensées de Luciaña, vous les repérerez grâce aux guillemets._

_Dites moi si vous trouvez ça lourds ou plutôt agréable ?_

_J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir !_

* * *

La porte révéla une pièce peu accueillante. Elle était remplie de tables et de chaises de cours. Luciaña laisse flaner un de ses doigts sur une table et constata qu'une bonne couche de poussière se voyait occuper les lieux. Ca devait faire un certain temps que les elfes du château avaient du renoncer à entretenir cet endroit.

Sur chacun des murs se trouvaient des tableaux plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Il faisait assez sombre, néanmoins Luciaña distingua sur l'un d'eux un homme pendu par les pieds, une expression de souffrance atroce sur le visage. Le seul mouvement présent sur le tableau était le léger balancement du corps torturé de l'individu représenté. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune serdaigle. Son regard tomba sur un second tableau aussi peu engageant : une vieille femme venait de se faire couper une main et elle avait les yeux rivés sur son poignet, le regard vide.

Luciaña arrêta là son inspection des locaux et se retourna brutalement vers Sirius qui venant de rentrer dans la pièce à son tour. Il ferma la porte doucement et lança un sort de luminosité pour éclairer davantage la pièce. L'obscurité disparut, et l'étau serrant l'estomac de la jeune fille se desserra quelque peu. Puis il lança un second sort, celui ci en vue d'insonoriser la pièce. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Luciaña encore plus perplexe. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire de si important ?

- Ouais je sais… pas très agréable comme endroit, commenta Sirius en regardant à son tour la décoration.

- D'où te vient cette idée ? Je trouve ce lieu des plus… coquet, tenta de plaisanter Lou.

- Désolé, mais au moins personne ne viendra par là.

Le cœur de Lou manqua un battement. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la très magnifique table à coté d'elle pour ne pas laisser son esprit la torturait avec des idées peu catholiques. Un garçon. Une fille. Une classe de cours désaffectée. Seuls. Les hormones dû à l'adolescence en pleine ébullition.

Sirius, malgré lui, coupa court aux pensées de Lou. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait découvert cette pièce par hasard avec James lors de leur première année. Cela datait de l'époque où ils désiraient mettre à jour tous les secrets que l'école pouvait receler. Ils avaient appris par la suite qu'elle avait été soigneusement décoré par un très ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Apparemment son goût de la décoration n'avait pas plue au directeur qui l'avait licencié dès l'année écoulée. Malgré tout, ce professeur aurait sûrement été ravi d'apprendre que rien n'avait changé souligna Luciaña. Il faut dire que personne n'avait encore trouver le moyen d'annuler le sort de la colle éternelle lui précisa le gryffondor.

Après ses explications, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour réellement donner un cours d'histoire de Poudlard à Lou, Sirius ne dit plus rien et un lourd silence s'installa.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose en particulier ? l'interrogea Lou au bout d'un certain temps.

- Heu… oui. C'est assez délicat, dit-il en la regardant un sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

Luciaña se demandait pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mette autant de temps à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il allait le lâcher oui le morceau ! Il avait dû décider de la faire mourir d'attente. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait que c'était impossible que le Don Juan de ses rêves se soit transformé en agence matrimonial en essayant de vanter les mérites de Peter. Et puis tout le monde savait que Sirius n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Si son ami avait eu le malheur de lui avouer ses sentiments pour qui que ce soit, Sirius se serait empressé de le divulguer à la moitié de l'école. L'autre moitié aurait été informé par le bouche à bouche, ça coule de source.

- Pour dire vrai… ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Peter.

« Ah bah bien ! C'est maintenant qu'il me le dit ? Mais à quoi il joue ? »

Sirius se mit à caresser distraitement la chaise se trouvant à sa portée. « Une réincarnation en chaise c'est possible ? Dans l'immédiat ça m'arrangerait. »

- C'est plutôt par rapport à moi, ajouta-t-il en relevant brutalement les yeux dans ma direction.

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt abruti ? J'aurais pu fantasmer sur toi en toute liberté pendant le repas du coup, et Peter ne serait pas apparu dans mes songes ! Ingrat ! C'est pas vrai ces hommes égoïstes comme pas deux. »

Son regard coupa cependant assez brutalement les jérémiades intérieures de Luciaña. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient un tourment assez peu habituel. Il était si sérieux. La serdaigle se laissa absorber par cet échange. Plus rien n'existait. Son monde se résumait à l'instant présent, à ces deux uniques yeux braqués sur les siens. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle oublia tout. Pourquoi elle était là. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle voulait prolonger ce contact jusqu'à la mort. Elle se sentait si… vivante. Elle avait l'impression d'absorber le bonheur de la vie à travers même les yeux de Sirius. Elle l'avait plus d'une fois regarder intensément, mais elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait eu droit à un échange les yeux dans les yeux avec lui aussi intense. Subitement sa voix la ramena à la réalité. La voix plus grave que d'habitude, il lui expliqua :

- Je t'ai donné cette excuse parce que je me suis dis que puisque tu connais à peu près Peter, j'aurais eu plus de chance que tu accepte de me parler en privée si cela concernait un garçon que je te sais apprécier.

Luciaña en resta abasourdie. Elle avait du mal à comprendre le raisonnement du beau brun. Oui elle connaissait vaguement Peter. Ils s'étaient retrouvées plus d'une fois à devoir travailler ensemble lors de cours commun serdaigles-gryffondors. Les professeurs jugeant qu'une aide serdaigle pouvait faire du bien à l'ignorance de Peter sur certains sujets, pourtant des plus simples. Plutôt buté à certaines explications, il restait cependant très gentil et Luciaña voyait bien qu'il tentait vainement de faire des efforts pour progresser aussi vite que ces trois amis rouge et or, qui eux n'avaient apparemment aucun problème pour leurs notes. Néanmoins elle était loin d'être proche avec Peter. Seuls quelques phrases avaient été échangées entre eux, et toujours uniquement à propos des cours.

Mais comment pouvait-il penser que qui que ce soit aurait pu lui refuser à lui, Sirius Black, un entretien privé ? La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait pensé que Peter allait lui ouvrir des portes pour parler avec une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille. Une fille complètement folle de lui.

- J'ai besoin d'aide. De ton aide.

Alors là Lou fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il venait de lui avouer une faiblesse. Ce qui était chose rare chez un gryffondor. D'autant plus lorsque ce gryffondor en question se nomme Black. Mais ce n'était pas tout. « De ton aide » lui avait-il dit. Elle était donc indispensable à Sirius ? Seule elle même avait les capacités de lui venir en aide ? Mais pourquoi semblait-il si incertain ? Evidemment qu'elle allait l'aider. Il aurait pu lui demander la lune qu'elle aurait construite une échelle en bambou avec ses petites mains s'il le fallait pour aller lui la chercher. Elle était prête à tout pour qu'il la considère comme une jeune fille pleine de ressource (ouais ok pour paraître plus intelligente peut-être que la magie aurait été plus simple pour cueillir la lune plutôt que d'utiliser du bambou…). Et ainsi qu'il apprenne à la connaître pour finir à ses pieds, mourrant de désir pour elle. « L'espoir fait vivre, d'abord. »

Dans tous les cas elle était tout ouïe et impatiente de pouvoir satisfaire ses désirs.

- Bien sur. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ah vrai dire… ça serait une sorte de service que je te demande…

Lou fronça inconsciemment les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle aurait bien pu offrir à Sirius, qu'il n'aurait pu acquérir lui même.

Ce dernier interpréta mal le comportement de la serdaigle et il lui sembla juste de préciser :

- Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurais m'en souvenir. Et quand tu auras toi aussi un problème, je serais prêt à t'aider du mieux que je peux.

« Et s'il savait que j'étais prête à lui demander de résoudre mon problème des plus encombrant dans mon cœur, soit son absence d'amour pour moi. Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à m'aimer ? Hum…intéressant. Je ferais bien d'étudier TRES sérieusement sa proposition. »

Lou pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de formuler sa demande. Sirius la regarda étrangement et un étrange sourire vint lui éclairer le visage. Puis ce dernier disparut aussi vite qu'il fut apparut et le jeune homme se lança d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle :

- J'aurais besoin que tu demande à ta mère un formulaire moldu pour que je puisse être considéré comme un résident à part entière du monde non magique.

* * *

_Alors?? qu'en dites vous? surtout soyez franc, cela ne peut que m'aider à progresser!_

_En tout cas un grand merci pour votre lecture!!_


	7. des illusions désillusion

Le temps sembla se figer.

Luciaña regardait durement Sirius.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu sur son fin visage.

- Je ne crois pas avoir saisi ce que tu me demande… dit-elle froidement.

Sirius semblait mal à l'aise. Il tordait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Puis il la regarda avec une lueur de détresse dans les yeux.

Luciaña ne comprenait pas sa demande.

Premièrement comment savait-il que sa mère travaillait au ministère moldu ?

Deuxièmement à quoi pouvait bien lui servir d'être officiellement considéré comme un non sorcier ?

Et enfin troisièmement pourquoi semblait-il si…désemparé ?

- Ecoute, je pense qu'on t'a mal informé, je ne peux rien pour toi, répondit-elle plus durement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Sirius ferma quelques instants les yeux, puis il se rapprocha rapidement de la jeune femme. Il pris dans ses mains ses deux épaules pour lui faire directement face. Il avait réussi à bloquer les sentiments qui défilaient quelques instants auparavant sur son visage, et Luciaña avait maintenant l'impression de faire face à un homme de marbre. Il lui faisait presque peur. Qu'était-il prêt à faire pour ce foutu papier ?

- Au contraire. Tu es la seule qui peut m'obtenir ce que je désire. Ne nie pas, je sais que ta mère a le pouvoir d'acquérir ce formulaire. Et j'en ai _vraiment_ besoin.

Lou fouilla dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir de ce rappeler à qui elle avait bien pu révéler le travail qu'effectuer sa mère, mais rien ne lui revenait.

Elle n'appréciait guère le culot dont faisait preuve le gryffondor.

Elle le savait sans grande gène, cependant ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, et subitement il lui demandait quelque chose d'impensable.

Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, ni de sa relation avec sa propre mère, et lui demandait quand même de faire en sorte que sa mère fraude pour lui.

Jamais elle n'oserait demander cela à sa mère. Depuis déjà trop longtemps un fossé s'était creusé entre elles. Elles se parlaient, bien sur, mais toujours de banalités. Le travail de sa mère prenait énormément de place dans sa vie. Dans leurs vies.

Et Lou voyait mal sa mère prendre le risque de perdre cet emploi qu'elle chérissait temps.

Luciaña fixa les mains de Sirius sur ses épaules tout le long que durèrent ses réflexions.

Le jeune homme finit par replonger doucement ses yeux dans ceux de la serdaigle en lui relevant délicatement le menton à l'aide de son index.

Lou se rendit compte que Sirius n'était pas du genre à demander des services à tout bout de champs. En effet, elle le connaissait peu, cependant elle sentait au plus profond d'elle même que la requête de Sirius n'était pas sans sens.

Néanmoins elle ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à devenir moldu aux yeux de la population ? Etre magicien ne lui convenait plus ?

Lou fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant d'oser lui demander davantage d'explications :

- Pourquoi est-ce tant indispensable pour toi ?

Le jeune homme soupira doucement. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, puis il se ressaisit et regarda Lou sans ciller.

- C'est assez compliqué à vrai dire. Cependant je ne te demanderais jamais une telle chose si ce n'était pas indispensable, sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure.

L'attitude de Sirius désemparait la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il semblait si vulnérable. De plus, la proximité qu'il entretenait avec elle ne l'aidait guère à garder la tête sur les épaules. Néanmoins elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle désirait connaître ce qui semblait autant tracasser Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas une demande qu'on peut faire sur un coup de tête en effet. Mais je ne peux sincèrement rien pour toi. Je comprend pas ce qui t'amène à me demander ça, mais je ne peux pas t'aider même si cela était possible.

Le jeune homme se raidit, retira brutalement ses mains posées sur Lou, puis il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas, ses espoirs semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux pupilles noires, ne reflétant plus rien que de la résignation.

Lou frissonna. L'absence de ses mains sur ses épaules lui laissait une douce chaleur à la place qu'elles venaient d'occuper, ainsi qu'un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Elle aurait aimé prolonger ce contact.

Sa colère première s'était envolée. Seule la curiosité demeurée.

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir éclairer ses lanternes.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'embêter. Je te retiens pas plus longtemps. Tes amis doivent probablement t'attendre.

Ces simples paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas s'étaler plus sur le sujet. Elle eut la sensation de n'être qu'un pion dans un jeu dont elle ne comprenait pas les règles. C'était comme si Sirius se débarrassait d'elle à la suite d'une aide qu'il n'avait pu obtenir.

Lou se détourna sans un mot. Elle était triste d'être ainsi rejetée. Elle aurait voulu aider Sirius. Mais avant tout, elle aurait souhaité comprendre l'urgence de sa demande.

La désillusion prit une place grandissante au soin de tout son être.

Sirius ne s'était intéressé à elle que par simple intérêt. A ses yeux elle n'était rien d'autre que la fille d'une femme travaillant au ministère moldu.

Elle referma doucement la porte de la salle de classe désaffectée derrière elle, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune d'un pas lent, la tête baissée.

Elle grimpa les étages les uns après les autres d'un pas nonchalant.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle atteignit l'entrée des appartements des serdaigle. Elle fit face à l'habituelle porte sans poignet ni serrure qu'était l'entrée de sa salle commune. Elle frappa un coup à l'aide de l'heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Puis elle résolue distraitement la devinette que l'aigle, venant de s'animer, lui posa. Puis elle s'engouffra dans le passage désormais ouvert.

Elle entendit l'appel que lui lança Mike.

Cependant, toujours perdue dans ses pensées et désireuse de solitude, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir sans un regard pour son ami.

Elle ne perçut donc pas l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de celui ci.

Seule son désir de regagner son lit et de retrouver la douceur bienveillante de sa couette primait. Elle était perdue. Ses illusions envolées, les larmes commençaient doucement à naître au coin de ses yeux.

Elle constata avec soulagement que le dortoir était vide. Elle n'avait pas pris garde mais ses amies devaient être dans la salle commune. Elle s'affala lourdement sur le lit qui lui était destiné.

Une perle d'eau roula le long de sa joue, puis se fut comme un signal pour tout son corps. Elle étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller, puis des dizaines de larmes vinrent mouiller sa taie.

L'étau qui broyait son estomac ne s'estompa qu'une fois que la fatigue eut pris possession de la jeune fille et cela en l'entraînant dans une nuit bien agitée.


End file.
